EITC First Division
The First Division "Gentlemen, Lord Beckett has seen fit to send us to death, let us not disappoint!!!" Richard Venables to the division at Ravens Cove. -2nd Field Marshal "It isn't about the rank, or the money, or the power it is about how you lead and wear them, with honor and pride." Marcus Ironskull to the First Division on his Command -3nd Field Marshal "The most powerful weapons you bear are not your swords nor your muskets they are your words and the actions you take upon them" -Bartholomew Swordfury, 4th Field Marshal The EITC First Division is a division in the service of the East India Trading Company. It is currently being reorganised as a fighting force. The division was the main attack force in the invasion of Guines and in 1745 it was disbanded, but it is being refounded very soon. Uniform *Admiral Hat - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Embellished Vest - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Adventure Breeches - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Boots - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Coat - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Rules If you want to join you must be: *Ready to die for the EITC *Able to follow commands without questioning them *Be in or have been in an EITC guild, with some exceptions *Any Level or higher (some exceptions) *Although not required, it is preferred you wear the traditional EITC uniform. *For disobeying orders: 10 lashes *For disturbing meetings: 20 lashes *For insulting a superior officer: 20 lashes and demoted. *For causing a crime : 50 lashes and discharged or Executed depending on Varying Degrees Weapons In the EITC First Division, certain ranks are aloud to use certain weapons. Note that no voodoo weapons (dolls or staffs) are permitted. We ask that each soldier have the proper weapons for their designated rank. First and Second Brigades *'Privates' - Must use only bayonets. *'Corporals' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Sergeants' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Majors' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Lieutenants / Lieutenant Commanders' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in subsititution for bayonet. Also permitted to use hand grenades. *'Generals / Colonels / Field Marshall '- May use flintlocks, any type of sword, dagger (not throwing knives), and permitted to use hand grenades. Third Brigade *'All members of the Light Squad '- May use practically any weapon, except voodoo. Weapons you may want to use the most include daggers, for fast kills, throwing knives, for accurate throws, muskets, for sniping, and smoke grenades, to cover your escape. The EITC First Division Navy Is what remains of Beckett's Armada, it is comprised of warships of the EITC and Royal Navy and is commanded by Admiral Christopher Ironshot The Armada Lieutenant_Greitzer.png|an officer of the EITC navy 134px-Unknownofficer.jpg|A crewman of the EITC Navy Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under The Armada Medical Fleet *Needed a Medical Transport Ship Navy Ranks Below is a conversion of each army rank into it's navy rank. Soldiers keep both ranks. *Field Marshall - Fleet Admiral *General - Admiral *Brigadier- Vice Admiral *Colonel- Commodore *Major - N/A *Captain - Captain *Lieutenant - Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Ensign- Midshipman *Sergeant Major- Chief Petty Officer *Sergeant - Petty Officer *Corporal - Able Seaman *Private - Seaman Objectives Below is a list of all of the EITC First Division's primary objectives (in chronological order per catergory): Invasions *Invasion of Fragilles- Being planned Battles Hunts and Assassination Missions *Assassination on Pearson Wright (Being Planned) *Hunt for Basil Brawlmonk (Being Planned) About the Commanders Here is a little bit about some of the commanders of the division. If you are on the wikia and are in the division, please add your name, rank, guild, and a brief discription of your military background. Wanted Category:EITC Category:Archived